fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered/Climber Chats
=Starter Characters= Unten *' ': Wow! Is that who I think it is? *' ': Yep, that's Unten alright. *' ': He's the mascot of Fantendo. *' ': If he's not in a Fantendo Smash Bros. game, there's something wrong with it. *' ': There's also something wrong with a game if they have you in it! *' ': Put a sock in it, Condor! *' ': Anyway, Unten can mainly use electrical projectiles. He also has access to gas bombs! *' ': Ewww... Why would he use that? *' ': No, ACTUAL gas bombs. *' ': Well, is he speedy, powerful... *' ': Actually, he's quite balenced. *' ': Well, just get out there and do your best! *' ': And after you do that, actually do good! *' ': Condor you're unbearable sometimes! *' ': Like that joke hasn't been told before. PalmMan *' ': Hey doesn't he sorta look like... *' ': MEGA MAN! *' ': Yep, he's very similar in design to Mega Man. He's PalmMan. *' ': So what, does he attack with his hands? Hahahaha... *' ': Where do you get these jokes *' ': A joke book *' ': Burn it! Burn it fire! *' ': Freeze it! Freeze it with ice! *' ': Fight it! Let's get back to the fight! *' ': Hehe, got carried away there! He has leaves on his head called Palm Fronds. As the fight goes, on, they fall off. *' ': And if they all fall off? *' ': He explodes! *' ': Quick, find some Palm Fronds to give to you all! *' ': Anyway, he has a sticky napalm. It works like the gooey bomb. It upgrades if he is very succesful. *' ': Man, this guy knows his way around explosives! *' ': Explode it! Explode it with bombs! Leah Needlenam *' ': Hey, that lady over there has a needle finger! *' ': I don't know if you can call her "a lady". *' ': That's Leah Needlenam. She works at her hospital during the day. *' ': So if we loose the fight, we can go there! *' ': Actually, it's considered the worst hospital ever! *' ': Then they can come to my hospital instead! *' ':... Second worst... *' ': She uses a bunch stuff from her hospital to attack, such as needles and other surgical tools. *' ': She also has really strange attacks, like sending chunks of her flesh at you. *' ': What the? *' ': Oh I forgot to mention. This doesn't factor the fight, but she curses a lot. *' ': Like this? Lolo, you are a little- *' ': WOW! LANGUAGE! *' ': Between being horrible at surgery, using equipment as weapons, leaving so she can battle, and using bad language, does she even have a license to work at a hospital? Reptflux *' ': Um, that red thing over there is freaking me out, man! *' ': That's Reptflux! He's the strongest thing in the universe! *' ': So we have the strongest, AND the weakest fighters! *' ': Shut up, Condor! Anyway, don't worry. It's just a smaller, less OP copy! *' ': Phew! That's a relief! Although he still seems pretty big to me! *' ': Well, he's big and powerful, he has a big hitbox, too! His eye is his weak spot, so try using Dark Beam midair. *' ': Got it! *' ': He even transforms into a spider every once in a while! *' ': EEK! A SPIDER?! *' ': She's had a fear of spiders since she was two! *' ': He seems to be made up of pure energy! *' ': Hey, wanna see my shadow puppet, Lala? *' ': Ok! *' ': *snickers* Here it is! *makes spider shadow puppet* *' ': *faints* 3.14 *' ': 3.14 *' ': 41.3 *' ': 14.3 *' ': 4.13 *' ': 34.1 *' ': 43.1 *' ': 31.4 *' ': 13.4 *' ': 41.3 *' ': Lala said that one already! *' ': Fuck! *' ': Language! *' ': Leah tought me that! *' ': THE FIGHT?!?!?! *' ': In a sec, I need to find a new combo. *' ': Anyway, as astablished before, many, many times, this is 3.14! He likes to throw pies. They may seem delicious, but hurt a lot! *' ': Ewww! I hate pie! *' ': How do you hate pie!?!?! Also, he can use math to fight. *' ': Yippee. *' ': Oh, I got one! *' ': 1.34 *' ': God dammit! *' ': This phase will ware off, right? Reese *' ': Hey, who's she? *' ': Actually, I think Reese's a boy. *' ': Actually, Reese is a boy! *' ': Whatever! I'm still gonna call Reese a girl. *' ': So, what are his attacks? *' ': He can use limited phsyic attacks to, well, attack you. *' ': He can also pull objects from parallel timelines and send them at you. *' ': He can even store items and pull them out for later. *' ': He's also responsible for the fracture! So he teamed up with other good guys to stop the shattering! *' ': You guys are responsible for the shattering. Of the mirror! *' ': BURN! *' ': Hey, what are you doing here? *' ': I dunno. *' ': Oh great! Another pest! *' ': Oh, hey Popo! Long time no see! It seems you haven't changed a bit, sadly. *' ': GRRRRRR! *' ': Alright, let's end this before someone gets hurt! *' ': ... This is a fighting game, Lala. PAIN-T *' ': Wow, it's... uhhh... *' ': Hmm... I have no info on this fighter! *' ': This is PAIN-T.. *' ': Why don't I have info on this fighter? *' ': Because she is one of the Wasteland Warriors. *' ': Hey, I know of two other Wasteland Warriors! Lolo, and Lala. *' ': Ha ha ha. Very funny Topi. *' ': What I don't get is why I don't know about this fighter and you do? *' ': Because I'm the leader. *' ': Are you here to help us or brag about how you know about her and we don't? *' ': I was actually sent to inform you. Her main element is paint, as her name implies. Condor, you choose an example... *' ': I choose... Nana! *' ': Wait, anyone other then me! Please! *Splat!* *' ': Ugh! I hate yellow! I'll have my revenge! *Splat!* *' ': GAH! PINK! *' ': PAINT FIGHT! *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *' ': As fun as that was, don't you think it got a little out of hand? *' ':... *' ': I've heard he doesn't talk to much. This was very rare for him! I guess we're out of luck! *' ': Actually, I learned more about her! She can make paint puddles and use Canvas weapons to create weak weapons. *' ': How come she creates weak weapons? *' ': Probably because, for some reason, she wants to copy you two! *' ': Shut up, Condor! *' ': I feel like I haven't talked this entire time! So... sup? *' ': I feel like I forgot we had something to do, but we aren't doing it. *' ': Fighting? *' ': No... that isn't it. Palutena *' ': Is this Palutena? *' ': Yes, I am Palutena! *' ': Hey, how did you get in here? *' ': Umm... I'm a goddess! *' ': Hey, I exsist! *' ': Did you hear something? *' ': Oh, that was Pit. I try to tune him out. *' ': Hey, who's the deformed dragon? *' ': Hey! *' ': I was talking to Pit! *' ': HEY! *' ': So... I guess this is knda akward... *' ': Yeah, I was gonna tell Lolo and Lala about you're weakness' *' ': I was gonna do the same. I guess this is akward... *' ': I can point out you're weakness' *' ': Oh, thanks! *' ': You're weak, annoying, slow, bossy, and rude. *' ': But, Lady Palutena isn't any of those things! Except maybe the bossy part. *' ': Oh, I was talking about Lolo & Lala! White *' ': White! What an original name! *' ': Like you're one to speak. *' ': Fair enough. *' ': This is, well, White. He's a Popopo that has a Boom Stick. *' ': It can be used to send orbs of light! *' ': And we can send out orbs of darkness! *' ': Not succesfully, but you can. *' ': Was that supposed to be an insult?! *' ': I'd come up with a better one, but I'm *ACHOO!* sick... *' ': Back to the opponent, White has a jetpack and a crystal staff. *' ': You know, if a little white puffball could do all of this, why can't you guys even win one match? *' ': Anything else we need to know about White? *' ': All I can think of doesn't really help you in battle. *' ': What's that. *' ': Actually, two! One, his skin color is darker than his name implies. And two, HIS FACE IS SO DERPY!!!!! OHHHHH!!!!! *' ': *sigh* Didn't the creator get enough of that in the comments? Rachel Trip Ella Metals Strafe Red Danjixrus Zerita Leila Metals John Mogwai Scarlet Riddle Volt Mioda Mika Sho Koloro Teardrop Hama Mr. Chill Light Jerrix Cruiser Aingeru Iron Mask Hein Scyplo Micool the Master Sketch Fera Abba Smile Data Bowie Wheelzen Mylan Starlight Elfain Jane Jake Rubber Hooves Henry the Moose Speedy Fandro Bob the Blob YonenBooe Autores Pesh Gorge Dream Boy Alyssa Wenn Giselle Zaman Flip & Cobby Roxanne D'Urre Anna Biscuit Spikebot ScratchKat Guppy the Shark Sixty Four Lily Hexa S Pinti =Unlockable Characters= Reese II Sia X-Ray Beth Operatino Guaptain Dark Strafe *' ': I can relate to this guy! *' ':Sucks for him! *' ': Huh? *' ': I mean, who would wanna relate to you? *' ': Good one, Condor! *' ': Hey, where's everyone else? *' ': I don't know! I guess you're stuck with us! *' ': Hold on a second. (Bends down on knees) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *' ': Anymore? *' ': Yes! OOOOOOOO! I'm done now! *' ': How will we learn about this fighter without the other three here?!?! *' ': Sounds like you guys need a subsitute for General! *' ': Bobo!? *' ': I'm here, too! *' ': So, you guys are here to help us learn about this foe? *' ': Yep! This is Dark Strafe! He can use similar moves to Strafe, but- *' ':-they look much more bad- *' ': You know the rules! No bad words! *' ': He also has dark spirit attacks- *' ':-like Dark Stab & Dark Teleport! Dark is sorta the new cool! *' ': If Dark is the new cool, then why are Lolo and Lala the Dark Climbers? I mean, they're not cool! If they are, then that's a world I don't wanna live in! It's a twisted world! Doomulus Grime Orithiel Abaddon Happy Face Shy Guy Yellow Heart Plague Master Mr. Sew'n Dr. Norman Gai Corshama Goblin Magician Goblin Defender Goblin Swordsman The End Dark Climbers The Apprentice Oshtyo Thorn Sinless Devil Little P Boberius Blackwood Johnathon Hades Wozz Jim of the Floating Isles JIM Purple Ono PAIN-T 2.0 Boare Tilly Zoey Pepperment DragonMan MineMan The Fan The Enemy White Goddess Black God Vokkskar Master Binary Lily Lexan PIKA Aurora Eric Four Ignotus Dare Jirea Sunnyscythe Mr. ? =DLC Characters= Category:Subpages Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered